MY Romanov Fanfiction YAY! Happy Ending!
by Edwardcul19
Summary: Full story, sorry other was the wrong one, shorter version PLEASE R & R


My Romanov Fan fiction Story…Hope You Like

Part I, The Flight of The Imperial Family

The cool breeze of the July night wisped through Marie's long and beautiful hair. Dressed in simple maid's clothing and one lonely pearl necklace draped over her neck, she pranced around the courtyard happily whistling tunes from Imperial Russian Operas, or stories.

SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!! Said a cold-faced Bolshevik Guard! Marie's eyes suddenly filled with tears, as she ran into the house! What is wrong my darling asked both her father, the former Tsar Nicholas II, and his beautiful wife, the former Tsarina, Alexandra. A G-g-g-guard called me a BITCH!!!!! WHAT!!!! Nicholas stammered as he raised him self up from his chair. Alexandra put her crochet rods down and calmed down Marie while Nicholas paced around the room, angry but not violently angry….

It had been two years since the Russian Imperial Family, had been put under detention, and forced to leave behind every thing they owned at the Alexander Palace in Tsarskoye Selo.

Nicholas the former Tsar, and his wife, Alexandra, and their five children, Olga, Tatiana, Marie, Anastasia, former Grand Duchesses, and their sickly younger brother, Alexei, the former heir to the Imperial Throne, along with close confidants, and servants were all crammed into the Ipatiev House, and the Popov House across the street.

Gone were the days of endless happiness for the family, now all reduced to the mere average Russian, prisoners of their own country!

….Georgie, come here look at the family, in the window, they look so anxious as if something bad is going to happen…A bang resounded as Georgie fell to the ground twitching a bullet lodged in his head!

Anastasia come look!!! Yelled Tatiana, as the impish princess barreled through the hallway to the bedrooms! She ran with defiance and fun, her long white maid's gowns flowing behind her, the intricate lace pattern of the sleeves hitting her long hair, her face in a obvious grin of sarcasm. ANASTASIA ROMANOV!!! Yelled a cold voice! She stopped dead in her tracks…her necklace of shiny white pearls hitting her in the chin. COME HERE!!!! Yelled Yakov Yurovsky, the head Commandant of the House. He grabbed her by the arm, and hit her, as she desperately tried to get away from his malicious form!

UNHAND HER YOU VILE TWISTED PIG!!!! Screamed her sister Marie as she came running to her sister's rescue, all the while nearly cracking Yurovsky's skull into the floor boards as she dealt him a heavy blow in the face!!!

Commotion rang up as the family ran out of the rooms, and roused the faithful people, and guards of the Tsar!!! Alexandra, the former Empress limped to the front door, and opened it…

A group of Soldiers, awkwardly dressed in Red Guard uniform, burst into the hall, bowing to the Empress. She told them the leader, Yurovsky was out cold, and that they were all ready to leave the mansion that might have been their fate. A woman bedecked in fine furs, and white lace dresses, with a stiff posture walked through the door. Alexandra's weak face met with her own mother-in-law, the Dowager Empress, Marie. MINNIE!! Alexandra squealed as they embraced all tension and hatred toward each another forgotten! Oh I thought you were all gone, by the time we came here, the tanks had just made it to Kiev!

GRANDMAMA!!! Five happy, yet weak voices shouted at once!!! Oh my she laughed as her five grandchildren tripped, and ran to greet her! Oh its been so long my little ones, giving all of them kisses on the forehead!! She looked at them all, and noticed the types of wear they wore, my goodness! My gracious! You must change those tattered maids dresses, along with you as well Alexandra! She ushered them up to the bedrooms, laughing as they went to put on elegant, intricately designed gowns and shoes on. Alexei followed, in a weak gleeful way to his parent's room, wheeling over to hug his father….

At around midnight after a small family supper, along with the servants, and Doctor Botkin, the four Grand Duchesses now bedecked in long satin gowns, and sashes, and beautiful pearl necklaces draped over their innocent necks, and fresh ribbons tied in their hair waved goodbye to their almost fatal hell on earth, a happy goodbye at that! Alexandra, like the Dowager Empress, wore a matching lace, and satin dress, with furs, and a large white hat, topped with white flowers. Her glistening necklace, of elongated pearls shone brilliantly as did her favorite pair of earrings. Nicholas, and his son followed after dinner, in imperial suits, with the military honors bedecked over their chests, glistening as far as the eye could see. Even the servants, wore elegant clothing, and all carried gifts from the Empress, made for their freedom from the unbelievable hell on earth they had in Yekaterinburg………

As the imperial party climbed onto the trains to take them to Livadia, men and women all faithful to the rescue mission, bowed in loyalty, the family crying, kissed all the people, and waved goodbye, to them as the train set off to the safe shores of the Crimea, where the magnificent palace that Nicky and Alix, built stood over the horizon, the sun's brilliant rays bouncing off the white marble of the palace walls….

The imperial family relaxed finally, from their horrible experiences, and began life a new. As the sun rose the next morning, Marie woke with a sigh of relief, as she looked around, the gentle hum of the train's engine, the landscape racing by the window, she fell back into her pillow snuggling, with the warm blanket over her. Her sisters greeted her happily, as did her mother and her father. Alexei came barreling through the room fully dressed jumping into Marie's open arms! Good Morning to you Baby! She gleefully laughed….

As the family was eating dinner, the guards came into the dinning car and with frightened glances, said they must speed up or else the family will be caught! So the next morning, they made it to Livadia, and finally laid peacefully in their beds in the palace halls. The next afternoon, a whole reunion was attended to. Every exiled Romanov Noble, or any Royal family member was there, dressed in all their finery, for one last ball, and supper before saying tearful goodbyes, until they would meet again in England, or France, even America too!

All of them, almost 4,000 refugees boarded the British ocean liner H.M.S. Olympia. As the ship sailed into the sunset, the royals aboard banded still around the family, asking what it was like in the Ipatiev House, and what happened when they had escaped!

The Empress, very weak still from the evacuation almost fainted by the on surge of her relatives wanting to ask her questions. The dowager empress shooed them off, helping Alexandra into a chaise Lounge, in the Ballroom of the liner. They finally shooed off the rest of the gossipers, and finally could relax, laughing, as they ate scones, and drank English tea. All of a sudden Alexandra started to uncontrollably cry her eyes out!

Alicky! What's the matter, Nicholas comfortingly said as he hugged his distressed wife, dabbing her eyes with a lace napkin. N-icky, I honestly thought we were going to die in that house! She sobbed as relatives turned around from talking and eating to see the former Empress break down! Mama, don't cry please, don't. Whimpered her children as they looked from her face to their father's who also had a tear falling down his cheek. The Dowager Empress started to shed tears as the family embraced again, all of them in that little corner of the hall.

That night, a grand ball was held in honor of Nicholas and Alexandra, and their five children. Including, their Doctor Botkin, the Valet Trupp, the Lady-in-waiting, Anna Demidova, and the cook Kharitonov, all danced with dinner escorts to the break of dawn. A medal was awarded to Nicholas for bravery against the Bolshevik Guards, and a medal also to little Alexei, a mere 1 week shy of his 14th birthday. Alexandra, and her daughters received standing ovation, including iconostasis statues of Jesus, and the Virgin Mary. A very special Tiara was presented to Alexandra later that night from her husband, a stunning diamond, and pearl crown.

The week after they had dancing and parties all through the month long voyage. The very night before, The family was reinstated as ruling sovereigns of Russia, a calm happy smile arose from their faces as Nicholas again was crowned Tsar and Autocrat of all the Russia's! As the ceremony was held the children were in the drawing room, reading books, or writing letters to their cousins in England for thanking them for their valiant efforts in the evacuation.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The room suddenly filled with smoke, as panic and chaos ensued the five children's hearts! Men with rifles and bayonets, crammed Nicholas, and Alexandra, along with the Dowager Empress, and her other children, and grandchildren into the large hall. They told them there was a panic aboard the liner, and one of the guests shot and killed a guard trying to help him up off the floor!

The next night, eyes swollen and sad, the family paid tribute and memorial services to the valiant soldier who risked his own life to save them. The guest who killed him was none other than Felix Yussopov, the one nephew of the Tsar who murdered the Holy-man Rasputin, he was obviously very drunk, and was put into the ships brig, and remained there until the voyage had ended…..

As the grand liner neared the French coast of Marseilles, a u-boat's periscope was suddenly spotted above the calm surface of the blue waves! As the ship made a sudden, and violent hard turn, she nearly was hit by 2 torpedoes, the second one just missing the ship's rudder! The turn caused mass panic onboard as the family, and their relatives ran into the three tiered, and opulently bedecked Dining Saloon! Mama!!! Papa!!! Anastasia cried as she was crammed into a small dining room, for the Captain and his officers! My babies! Screamed Alexandra, as she limped to her children, Anastasia, and Alexei clutching one another, screaming, Olga and Tatiana Cowering behind a chair, and Marie on the floor, sitting near a toppled table. The crystal-cut glasses, and china plates broken and crunched under her legs!

Is every one alright!?, shouted the captain of the Olympia, which by the looks of the room, suffered a massive explosion! Some, feeble, yet sharp yeses came from behind tables, and huge marble pillars. The chandeliers in the gilded ceiling, were still slightly swaying from side to side, as if they were about to fall and smash into the carpeted floor! Nicholas and Alexandra suddenly looked up at the ceiling, as one of the huge ornate crystal chandeliers started to loosen from its sway!

RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicholas bellowed, to his mother, and his children! They made a quick dash for the entrance way, as a huge piece of shattered gilt decoration fell from its post on the heavily laden fixture! Everyone shouted, and screamed in fear as the chandelier started to descend off its torn mooring to the ceiling….A loud sizzle, and a shower of bright sparks flooded the dining room with bright shades of light! As the chandelier fell, it pulled the electrical wiring connected to it from out of the ceiling, pulling the two adjacent fixtures out of their sockets! As the first came crashing down,

people made for the exit, which was thronging with terrified people!

Crystal, and candles shattered into millions of pieces, flinging in every direction! Everyone, fortunately had ran out of the huge hall just in time! Then there came sudden screams, from the upper Boat Deck! Nicholas and his family, rushed over to the huge ornate windows overlooking the sea, and they could see a single trail of water coming straight towards the ship!

Panic and chaos reigned as the ship desperately tried to turn away from the speeding swordfish! Then silence for 2 seconds, or more before……BANG!!!! BOOM!!!! CRASH!!! The torpedo met its mark, right below the engine room, completely knocking out power, and energy on the Olympia!

The captain, radioed for immediate assistance, and told of the huge explosion and torpedo attacks on his vessel. A huge liner, the Titanic, able to carry everyone, and more came racing to the Olympia's rescue!

As the Titanic neared the Olympia, the ship had already begun to sink! Its huge ornate Grand Staircase, that soared a whopping 12 stories was halfway filled with oily sea water, with all the furniture floating up. People on the highest deck, watched the water rise, and all the balconies disappear before their very eyes! At around noon, the ship was in its death rows, it was almost submerged, fortunately the family and everyone else was alive and well, still shaken from the attack, but ok.

The refugees and crew watched as the rescue ship Olympia pride of the British Line, founder beneath a brilliant sky, smoke belching from her four funnels, her decks snapping in half, and falling into the sea! Then across the water, a shock wave resounded, as the loudest crack was heard, close to that of the Krakatau Eruption! The ship exploded into a humungous fireball, brightening the day sky, and showering the sea with debris! When the smoke cleared, the survivors saw the remnants of the Olympia, her funnels still attached, rapidly plunge below the waves!

The voyage aboard the Titanic continued, despite the somber shaky state of the survivors. The next day, they made it too the port of Marseilles. The French coastline seemed very inviting and very safe. Oh Nicky look! Alexandra happily laughed! They could see a welcome sign in French and in Russian for them, their entire family a grant of asylum! The French president and his wife greeted with warm respect to the Romanov's! As soon as they got off the Titanic, a grand ball was held at the Palais de Versailles! The Russian court were very impressed by the style and grandeur of the palace, especially the Hall of Mirrors!

The ball lasted until the morning, as the empress, and Nicholas tucked Alexei in one of the luxurious bedrooms, they said goodnight, he finally fell sound asleep, in his new home.

Wake Up! Sunshine, Waky Waky!!! Laughed Anasatsia as Alexei woke up. He gingerly got out of his bed, not a cot something he wasn't used to! Anastasia helped him get dressed, and washed. They both made his bed, and played with Joy, and Jemmy, their pet dogs.

Happy Birthday, my dear son! His father shouted with glee! You are fourteen today! Alexei, ran over to Nicholas giving his father a huge hug! Alexandra, ran over to her son and embraced him with tears, saying he was getting older, and he was still alive despite his disease of Hemophilia. His birthday was a joyous occasion. Not only was it his birthday, but it was also his name day. A grand party was held that night for him, in the hall of mirrors. Guests giving him presents wished him good luck, and happiness in his later years as an adult.

The party lasted for such a long time, that he fell asleep quickly, still weak from the experience at Siberia. Alexandra, and Nicholas, and his sisters all went to bed in his room. They slept on the floor, and in the morning all happily awoke to a new day, alive and well!

Suddenly, guards from the hall, ran into the bed chamber, scaring the family! We have orders to immediately take you to London, to King George V, and his wife Queen Mary, the have excepted your asylum, the happily said! The family erupted in happiness, and laughter as they heard the news!

Everyone bid farewell, as Nicholas, Alexandra, Nicholas's mother, his five children, and their servants, all boarded the Titanic, after taking the train back to Marseilles.

Lace, and satin handkerchiefs waved goodbye as the ship sailed into the sunset. Marie was so very excited as were her other siblings, because they would get to see their faraway cousins in London, at the Buckingham Palace!

King George V, and his wife Queen Mary, and their young son's Georgie, and Johnny, happily greeted the family at the Belfast Shipyard. A parade of tugs, and yachts followed the Titanic as it made its entrance into the harbor! Alexei, clapped his hands laughing, Mama look! They want us so much they are having a parade for us! Alexandra hugged her son, and they both laughed together!

The King bowed with happiness, too his cousins, and kissed Alexandra's manicured hand. Alexei, and Anastasia ran over to their cousins hugging Georgie, and Johnny! Olga and Tatiana, bowed to the King and Queen, Mary happily hugging them and giving them gifts. Marie lonely looked around, she felt so alone…then Hello Your Majesty! A young teenage male said, as she turned around. He was clad in military suit, and had many medals and gold rope over his chest! Nice to meet you, she shyly said, her cheeks blushing a red crimson!

My name is Edward, I am guessing you are the beautiful Grand Duchess Marie, am I right? She blushed even redder….Yes… I….am…she stammered! He blushed too. Little did she know that he was one of the officers who came to her family's rescue, though she never saw him there. They suddenly started talking about their days from weeks ago, and then without warning they quickly kissed! Alexandra put a hand to her mouth, and Nicholas chuckled as they watched their daughter be kissed by the British officer.

Part II, The Nightmare and Alexei's accident

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Screamed Marie as she furiously tried to stop the guard from bayoneting her in the chest! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! She screamed louder! The guard quite and literally amused by this, decided to kick her in her stomach! She painfully moaned, as she tried to fend off her furious captor, after trying to shoot her no less then fifty times! The bullets she unfortunately felt kept ricocheting off her chest, which had huge diamonds, topazes, and rubies sewn into her corset! The pain was unbearable! She cried out in fear, as she saw her sweet little brother, Alexei, whom they affectionately called Aloysha, fall in silence, blood streaming from a huge hole in his head! She caught his eyes, a look of utter pain, and shock, a soft whimper escaping from his mouth, and a single tear falling off his cheek! ALOYSHA!!!! Screamed Marie, as she kicked the guard in his groin, and crawled over to protect her dying brother! Her legs seared with unbelievable pain, apparent from the two bullets sent into her by the executioners, that rendered her motionless in her legs, and left hip!

The commandant Yurovsky, came back in, furious at the site of Marie, Anastasia, Tatiana, Olga, and barely alive, Alexei huddled in the far corner of the cellar room! He jerked the blood spattered mouser out of his pocket, and aimed it at the five terrified, and frightened children! !!!! MARIE! MARIE! WAKE UP!!! YOUR HAVING A NIGHTMARE!!!!! A gentle slap on her face, broke Marie's focus on her nightmare, and brought her back into the cheerful, warm, inviting light of her room at Buckingham Palace! Mashka, are you alright? , said six other voices over her head. Her mother, and father, and her brother, and three other sisters were anxiously looking over their beloved family member. But before she could even give an answer, she violently jerked, back and forth, before vomiting all over the polished parquet floor!

MARIE!! Screamed Alexandra, heavy with fright as she quickly sat her 3rd oldest daughter up, and wiped away the tears, and mingled vomit and sweat from her face. My Marie! What happened!? she bluntly yelped, with no dignity of a proper lady at all! Mama, Papa, I don't understand! Marie cried out, her tears splashing onto the warm pink blanket and sheets she was sitting on top of! I-I-I w-as in a room, she stammered, as everyone listened intently…we were all there, you, me, Papa, Baby, Nastya, Olishka, and Tatayana, even Doctor Botkin, Demidova, Trupp and Kharitonov! She said with heavy gasps, her mother helping her drink a glass of water. I was trying to fend off a man with a bayonet, her family looked at each another very alarmed! He was trying to kill --- me, she cried, the tears flowing again!

She then told them, that gruesomely, Mama, and Papa were already dead, riddled with many bullets, and unrecognizable! She then went on, on how she tried to save her dying little brother after he fell mortally wounded from two bullets in the ear! She went on… At the end of her retelling of her nightmare, her family looked fearful, and stunned, not to mention completely, frightened by her vivid details of the dream!

For a moment or two the family looked at each other, and all gasped as if they knew about it! What's wrong Mama, Papa, What's wrong!? why are you all looking at me like that!? She cried out, now bewildered at the site of her family's shocked faces!

My daughter, said the Tsar, with a weak gaze, when we were still in Yekaterinburg, and right after you knocked the Commandant, Yurovsky unconscious, the imperial guards put him under arrest, and me and Mama, interrogated him and the eleven other guards stationed at the Ipatiev House. He then went on to tell what he and Alexandra found out, he told Marie that he wanted to tell them all but never got to telling Marie, because she fell asleep as soon as they got to Buckingham Palace in London. Marie listened intently, as she dried the tears from her soaked eyes…

That night, he continued, we found out that there were orders from Moscow, them selves to execute us, and Dr. Botkin, and the servants! She looked at him like she had been hit with a flying brick! Mashka, he said assuringly nothing will happen to us now…he then proposed she had the vision of them being executed in the cellar at the Ipatiev House! All of them looked at each another stunned, Marie collapsing in her mother's chest, still crying from the dream. Alexei, laying his head on Anastasia's shoulder, and Tatiana, and Olga the oldest, silently crying, tears rolling down both their cheeks. The Tsar towered over all of them, and bent down over his sickened daughter, hugging her, and giving her a small kiss on the cheek, and her hand.

She hugged him, and they all began to cry. They all fell into a deep hug, together again, and cried for some time, before a knock on the door, issued in the Queen and her son Johnny, whom had just had an epileptic episode, but was doing fine for now! Marie's eyes lit up as she saw her cousins come into the room, horrified at the site of the vomit on the floor, Mary called for a doctor, and servants to clean up the mess by the side of the bed. Alexandra, told Mary there was no need for a doctor, because she wasn't sick at all, but scared from a dream she had.

Johnny, walked over to the other side of the bed, and slid on it next to his cousin. He intently looked at her, and smiled! She smiled back, and they both hugged and started laughing! Everyone was bewildered by the sudden pink in the grand duchess' cheeks! Marie are you alright, they asked. Yes I am fine everyone she said in a very heavy Russian accent. They all felt relieved, as Marie hoped out of the bed, and her and her sisters all went to the dressing room to get dressed for a party held in honor of them, and their Re-habilitations into the Imperial Throne! Queen Mary, kissed her son's hand as she and Johnny went over to greet Alexei. Hello, Alexei, said Johnny feverous with glee! Hi! Said the young tsarevich. While they excitedly talked, Marie and her sisters came back out, all in matching, pure white, satin, beaded, and lace gowns, their hair in the same fashion as it was in the infamous portrait of them in 1914. Anastasia, and Marie walked hand in hand to the door and walked out into the main corridor.

As they made their way down the hall way, a horrible scream and yells, erupted back from the bedroom! Marie and Anastasia, ran back their hair flying in back of them….Heavily gasping for breath, they opened the bedroom door, and ran in….ALOYSHA!!!! Screamed Marie, and Anastasia, as both of them stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Alexei, who was now on the floor, reeling from an intense pain! Alexei, where does it hurt they cried, tears streaming from their faces! He cried so loud, that Alexandra and Nicholas, came back with a fearful look, running to help their ailing son! I slipped, he whimpered, and fell on my legs! Alexandra fainted, as Mary busted through the door with Johnny, just catching the woman before she crashed head first into the floor! Nicholas calmed his son down and checked underneath his night gown, a huge bruise on both legs had appeared, and Nicholas eyes widened in horror as the bruises turned into hematomas, and bulged from his frail skin! AHHH!!! OWWW!! MAKE IT STOP!! Cried the young heir, as blood began to stream from his small nose! Nicholas picked his son, up carefully and gingerly laid him on the bed. Alexei began to cry even louder, alerting the attention of the King and Johnny's brother Georgie! What has happened he bellowed, pacing over towards his cousin who was reeling from intense pain! Oh MY GOD!!!! Screamed Olga, and Tatiana, as they came into the room, just being urgently told downstairs by a guard of their brother's fall! Tatiana, grabbed Olga, before she fell, and they both huddled in the corner with Marie, and Anastasia all with tears in the eyes! Alexandra came too, only too see Alexei, severely gasping for air, his lungs heaving in labored intervals!

Nicholas immediately fetched Doctor Botkin, and some other servant to make Alexei comfortable. Botkin, looked over him with grim eyes, and checked his pulse, and checked the blood clots on his legs. Your Majesty, he whispered, in Russian, the young heir, is very ill and may not survive this fall. Nicholas collapsed onto a chair, and began to cry….

Part III, Alexei's miraculous cure, and a Visit from Grandmamma

The family stayed watches all that night over the ailing, and mortally injured heir! Nicholas, and Alexandra went to a small church and prayed for their son, as he continued to breath heavily.

Then in the early hours of the next morning he stopped breathing! BABY!!!! SUNSHINE!!! Screamed Alexandra, tears streaming from her eyes. Anastasia collapsed against the bedroom door, and Olga, Marie, and Tatiana, ran into the room, screaming for their brother! Then suddenly, a bright light shone through the huge window, and its length directed over the assumed dead Alexei! The light shone brighter as the room was filled with blinding light! Alexandra, and her daughters and Nicholas all collapsed on their knees, and began praying to God, and the Virgin Mary! The Light began to dim, as a figure, brighter then the sun hovered over Alexei's motionless body! The figure never spoke once, but put its shining hand on Alexei's chest, and he began to glow with brilliant light! Marie, and Anastasia began to make the sign of the cross, and cried out to God, and his mother to rescue Alexei from his death! Alexei continued to glow, and the figure still hovered over his body, still having its hand over his chest.

Then suddenly, the figure vanished and the bewildered, stunned, frightened family got up, still not knowing what just happened. The light finally vanished, all of it coming from Alexei's bed! Anastasia, gasped as her brother gingerly got out of the bed, and walked over to his family! Alexandra cried with tears of happiness, as her son gave her a hug and said Mama, Papa I've seen the Lord God, I have seen Jesus, in all His glory!!!!!

Nicholas happily hugged his son, and ecstatically began to cry, as his son tried to cheer him up. Papa, please don't cry! He said, Nicholas dried his face, and said but we thought you were gone my son, we thought you were being taken to Heaven with Jesus to take care of you! He cried as he held his son in his arms. The four grand duchesses all group-hugged the heir with happiness, and love tears flowing from their smiling faces. Alexei, then told them all very good, and miraculous news! He was cured of Hemophilia!!! They said in disbelief, no this cannot be, it is a terminal disease, but then he excitedly explained how he had seen God, and his mother the Virgin Mary, when he was dead, and then cured him of his terminal sickness, he told them also that God was from now on protecting them from evil and vile hurtful things that may happen to them! The family looked at him with disbelief, and happiness, at the same exact time! Oh Aloysha, we believe, you now they said as they hugged him, he happily returned their love, and they all prayed to God for all their things, and family, and friends, and that things would become great for the world.

Two days later, a visit was held in the grand ballroom, of the palace, five Romanov relatives were waiting to greet the family, the Dowager Empress, Nicholas two sisters, Olga, Xenia, and his younger brother Mikhail, and finally Ella, Alexandra's beloved older sister. My dears, how I've missed you so much!!! Cried the Dowager Empress, as she hugged all her grand children, and hugged her son and his wife. Grandmamma, I am cured!!! Alexei blurted out to her, during the tea party held in the ballroom. My goodness, Nicky what happened, she said with amazement! My dearest mother, Alexei had a terrible accident and almost died, a couple of nights ago. We thought he had died, and left us, but indeed Our savior the Lord God came to our son, and saved him from his death and cured him form his deadly sickness! The Dowager Empress, started to cry, and Alexei jumped onto her lap, as he tried to comfort her tears. No really Grandmamma LOOK! At that instant, Alexei banged his leg into the leg of the table they were sitting at! Alexei, NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Marie yelped as she gracefully took her grandson away from the table's edge! Grandmamma look! He pulled up his pant leg, and showed her where he had hit the leg. There was no bruise, no blood clot, no pain and no death! She cried in amazement, and happiness as she saw the proof, she firmly finally believed the vision Alexei had…

That night, all the family, attended the royal opera and ate a late supper before catching their much needed sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

Part IV, The memory of Livadia and Nicholas's & Alexandra's Delayed Visit to the Consulate of France

Marie, Anastasia and Alexei, all sat together on the window balcony overlooking the palace gardens. The look so splendid, don't they Nastya, Marie said with a grin on her beautiful face. Anastasia nodded a simple yes, and gave her brother and sister a big hug. Aloysha, what are you pondering about, said Marie as she glanced over at her brother, who seemed to be staring into nothingness. Mashka, do you remember our last trip to our beloved Livadia?, he asked her. The 20 year-old grand duchess, said a thoughtful but, homesick felt yes. Alexei went on… I remember like it was yesterday, he said with a smile on his face. I remember the last day we were ever there, the smells of the lush, and fragrant flowers that Mamma always loved to plant in the gardens. The huge glistening, marble walls of our palace… then for some reason the 14 year-old tsarevich, jumped off the marble balcony, and raced out of the room! Alexei, wait! The two sisters yelled after him. They decided that maybe he went to get something, and would come back… it wasn't after an hour, that the tsarevich returned, with an even bigger grin then the one he had before he left! My dearest sisters!, he said with glee! Marie, and Anastasia, both said an excited yes!? My dearest sisters, he continued again… I went to go see Mamma, and Papa, and I asked them both if they missed Livadia. The two sisters listened intently with eagerness on his discovery. Well, they said they both missed our beautiful palace on the Crimea, and also that there was a surprise in store for the whole entire family! Aloysha, tell us please! They started to tickle him, and finally he gave in!

Ok! Okay, ha, ha, ha!! All right!, he laughed out to them! Marie and Anastasia stopped tickling him, just as their two oldest sisters gracefully walked in, to see what all the commotion was about. Mashka, Nastya, Baby, what are you all on about, Olga snobbishly said, as Tatiana and her walked over to close the window. Alexei bluntly erupted with laughter! WE ARE ALL GOING TO LIVADIA!!!!! He laughed out! All of a sudden Nicholas and Alexandra ran into the drawing room, and yelled SURPRISE!!!! Oh, my children I've waited so long, to tell you that we are all going to go to our home, to RUSSIA!!! All the children jumped into Nicholas, stretched-out arms, everyone laughing, Alexandra, happy with tears rolling down her cheeks!

That, day Olga, and Tatiana excitedly talked about going to grand balls, and flirting with all the palace guards. Marie blushed a deep crimson as she thought of Edward, who was stationed in Paris, at the French Consulate. Papa, when are we going to the Crimea!?, Olga happily squealed! Well, as soon as me, and Mamma get back from our trip to the French Consulate, we will pack, and sail on the Standart to the Crimea! The night of the trip to the Consulate, Alexandra, and Nicholas, waved good bye from the grand decks of the Titanic, the luxurious liner that brought them to England, as it sailed to Queenstown, Ireland first, and then to Marseilles, to get to the Consulate in Paris. On the last stretch of the voyage, as the Titanic neared Marseilles, right near where the Olympia, had sank, after being torpedoed, Nicholas and Alexandra said goodnight, to the Captain, and settled into their grand suites. At about half past eleven, sailing on a calm surface, with the brilliant stars shining out through the night…. Suddenly, BBBBAAAANNNNGGGG!!!, BBBBFFFFOOOOMMMM!!!!, CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Alexandra screamed! NICKY!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING!? She cried! Suddenly, another bang emanated from the liner! Alicky, RUN!!!! The deck began to tilt forward, as both Nicholas, and Alexandra, were both escorted with all their possessions, and treasures, into two large lifeboats! Then suddenly, as Alexandra's boat was being lowered, she screamed WAIT!!! PULL MY BOAT BACK UP!!! She quickly climbed out of the boat, and ran back into the Former first-class entrance! Oily, black sea water, splashed around the banister at the foot of the Grand Staircase, 3 decks below. The grand clock, nicknamed "Honour and Glory Crowning Time," suddenly stopped, as the Tsarina, slipped while trying to get to their abandoned suites! A Wall of water, suddenly surged up the staircase, and shot through the corridor Alexandra was in! NICKY!!! She shouted, as the wall of water knocked her off her feet, and smashed her into the end of the hall! Doors, and furniture floated by as she steadied her self, and swam into the broken remains of their flooded suites! She pushed, and kicked away bits of glass, and paneling, as she made her way into the bedroom of the suite. She slipped and fell, losing her left shoe, and ripping her lace dress, knocking over a half submerged table! She got back up, and shook the water out of her eyes, and ran her manicured hands through her golden-brown hair, shaking the excess water away from herself!

She grabbed, what she had been looking for, a golden good luck charm, a small angel. that had been given to her by her grandmother, Queen Victoria. Alexandra, suddenly realized how deep the water had gotten, so she took the advantage, and swam for about five minutes through the destroyed suites, and into the half submerged, debris-littered corridor. As she made her way back into the Grand Staircase, the dynamos, keeping the ship alight went out, shrouding the tsarina, and her golden angel in pitch-black darkness! She cried out for Nicholas, as she felt herself sinking in the cool sea water! She burst back up, with adrenaline, shooting through the remainder of her perilous journey! She finally came out of the entrance, and Nicholas helped her up onto the slanted deck, as one of the huge funnels, leaned to the side, and snapped in half, splashing into the sea 50 feet below! Nicholas helped his beloved wife, into a large boat, and lowered the winch himself, both looking up as the Promenade Deck collapsed on itself, causing the davits, to drop a deck lower, knocking the boat off the ropes, and drop into a freefall, before smacking into the sea, 3 feet below!

Alexandra, and Nicholas alone, with no one to help except the ship's crew, and their imperial guards, rowed to the coast of France, arriving, in complete disorder, with all their things, and people on the beach of Marseilles, two days after their proposed meeting in Paris at the French Consulate! The president, and his wife rushed to the shaken couple's aid, and helped them into the president's limousine. The next day, they arrived at the Consulate, to meet with the Russian prime minister, they apologized for their late arrival, and when they came back to England, on the Standart, they were greeted with a horrible scene, the Buckingham Palace had been destroyed, and all its occupants kidnapped, even their beloved children! They rushed into their private rooms, and searched for, any sign of life! A note, and a dagger that was jutting out of the paneled wall, startled the tsar, and tsarina, and Nicholas ripped the paper off the wall, it said….

Dear Nikolai Romanoff, and your German Bitch Alexandra Feodorovna,

We have massacred the entirety of the servants, and your beloved Dr. Botkin! Your children, and your old bitch of a mother have been isolated in the internment prison established in the Governor's Mansion at Tobolsk, here in Siberia! There, is a ransom of course, for your family, and the your stupid cousins! They are pleading desperately, under the watchful eye of Lenin our new Ruler, your rule is finite, finished! If you try at all to come back to Russia, your mother, and your five children, and the King and Queen of England, along with their children will be slaughtered, as your punishment. The ransom we incur, would and must be 15, million rubles, in two suitcases placed on the Imperial Train, tomorrow! IF YOU DO NOT INCUR THE MONEY TO US, AT THAT TIME, AND PLACE, WE WILL EXECUTE THE ENTIRETY OF THE HOSTAGES, AND BURN THEM TO ASHES!!!

Sincerely,

The USC

Ural Soviet Committee,

Vladimir Illyich Lenin Jr.,

(son of LENIN)

Ruler of Soviet Russia

Part V, The Train and the Imperial Rescue of the Hostages at Compound Tobolsk

Alexandra, and Nicholas, collapsed into a heap of tears as they finished the ripped, and blood smeared letter. Oh! Nicky! She whimpered, Nicky! What are we going to do!? Relax my dear, Alicky assuring his distressed wife. Nicky, we must get that money, and get our children back along with Minnie, and George and Mary, and their children!

Nastya, I miss our dear Mamma, and Papa, wined Alexei, a single tear rolling down his cheek. I know, I know the 18 year-old grand duchess said, a tear also rolling down her cheek. My darling young ones, why are you slumping there like that, said the former Dowager Empress, as she strode over to the window balcony where the two children were sitting. The three of them huddled together, near the room in chairs, somberly looking out onto the Siberian landscape, and the small town of Tobolsk.

Suddenly guards surrounded the three of them! What is the meaning of this!?, Marie bluntly screamed out at the guards. We have orders to escort you and the others to a more secure compound, some miles north of here, in Alyapvesk! The guard retorted. With a rude, and obnoxious tone! No you will not put any of us in any more turmoil, and cruelty than we have already been put through! Marie yelled at the guards! First you "house arrest," my son, and his wife, and my grand children, and their personal servants, and send them off to Tobolsk, than that dreaded compound at Yekaterinburg, and you almost murdered them for no reason, but because they were the Romanovs!!! She cried out in powerful, intimidating fury! The guards just kept on smiling… Then your Father, the BASTARD OF RUSSIA SINKS THE TITANIC, AND TRIES TO DROWN MY SON AND HIS BELOVED WIFE, AND THEN YOU DESTROY A NATIONAL LANDMARK, AND HOME TO THE BRITISH EMPIRE, AND KIDNAP US, AND THE KING AND QUEEN, AND YOU THROW US IN PEASANT CLOTHES, AND ORDER US AROUND, I TELL YOU THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST TIME ORDERING THE ROMANOVS, AND FRIENDS AROUND!!!! She screamed in a furious tone! Then, she suddenly picked up a gilt, and elegantly carved foot stool, and threw it at one of the guards! The guard opened fire, just missing Marie's head! She ducked, and the bullet ran its course, embedding itself in the side wall of the room! Suddenly, Marie, along with Tatiana, and Olga came running in with other guards, who were loyal to the Tsar. Unhand them at once! Olga firmly yelled, kicking one of the guards in the room onto the floor!

Tatiana, and Marie tied the remainder of the un-loyal guards up, and, left them in the room, to stare at the four walls of their own prison! Cousins, the Dowager Empress said with a polite gesture, please get dressed, and pack all your belongings, we are leaving here for good! A secret bus, and wagon were waiting for them all.

Suddenly, a man and a woman jumped out of the shadows as the refugees climbed onto the bus! Mamma! Papa!! Alexei cried! Anastasia, and Marie ran to Alexandra giving her a great big hug, and Olga and Tatiana ran over too, kissing and hugging their beloved mother! Nicholas smiled as Alexei ran to him, and jumped into his arms, giving him a great much-needed hug! Mary, and George happily smiled, along with their children as Nicholas and Alexandra, dressed as simple peasants, came up to them and gave them great big hugs! Now that we have all greeted everyone, Nicholas gleefully said with triumph, we must leave Siberia, the Imperial Train is waiting at the Tobolsk Station, and it is heavily guarded.

After we board the train, we must stay quiet, Nicholas whispered. Alexandra then said, We must also not open windows, or shades. The party of Imperial, and Royal personages crept quietly back into the bus, and loaded it with all their possessions. Alexandra directed the wagon, while Nicholas directed the bus, full of the refugees, his mother, himself, his four daughters, his son, the Queen, the King, and their children.

The bus, and, chain-linked wagon drove for some time before they finally stopped two blocks away from the station, which everyone could see was completely surrounded by the Tsar's faithful, and extremely loyal guards. Marie, my darling, please supervise the unloading of the bus, Alexandra ordered to her daughter. Anastasia, would you and Baby please direct everyone to the station, and pass the guards. Alexandra accompanied her youngest children in doing this, so that nothing went wrong.

Alexandra, and Anastasia, and Alexei, led the way, closely followed by the Dowager Empress Marie, King George V, and Queen Mary of England, along with their children. When they made it to the barrier around the station, as a precaution, the head of the Tsar's Imperial Regiment, made sure that they were in fact the Imperial Party. They asked for them to reveal their faces, to make sure of their persons.

Finally, the guards bowed down to Nicholas and Alexandra as they passed through, silently followed by Minnie, Anastasia, Alexei, Marie, Olga, Tatiana, Mary, George, and their children. Behind the group, followed about another fifty people, loyal guards from the compound at the Mansion. They carried several traveling trunks, ten suitcases, one hundred and three pieces of artwork, that was stolen in 1918 by the Bolsheviks, from the Winter Palace, fifty boxes, chain-linked of Romanov jewelry, and treasures, followed closely by 2 huge trunks, secretly filled with weapons, and the other filled with Imperial, and Royal documents, or letters, along with books, diaries, and journals.

That night, the Imperial party left the station, in secret followed by the hundreds of the Imperial Regiment Guards. The train quietly made its way to Tsarskoye Selo, and stopped at the Imperial Station. Everyone quietly got off the train, and then climbed into guarded carriages, that then took them to the Alexander Palace. Nicholas, and Alexandra opened the doors to the Palace, and walked in. Everything was still as it was, the furniture, the artwork, the grace of each room, were all still there, dusty but well kept.

Mamma, Alexei said with excitement, why are we at our true home? Baby, she whispered, we must stay here for a week, because everything at Livadia is being prepared for us. Alexandra, then tucked him quietly in his camp cot, and kissed, and hugged him goodnight. Nicholas, and the others, settled in the family's wing of the palace.

Mamma, where would you like to sleep, with Anastasia and Marie, Olga and Tatiana, or in your own room, for solitude, and peace and quiet? Nicholas asked his mother, as she , Alexandra, and Mary, were having a cup of late-night tea before heading off to bed. Darling, Marie said with thoughtfulness, I will sleep with Baby, on the floor. Nicholas and Alexandra, looked at each another with worried looks. Mamma please, sleep with us, or your grandchildren, Alexei's room is good, but it is very drafty, and small, for two people. Again, she thoughtfully acknowledged her son's request, and denied it, and elegantly stood up and gracefully walked over to her son, and his wife, and gave them hugs and a kiss good night, and also hugged Mary good night, before making herself comfortable on Alexei's bedroom floor.

It was quarter past 3, when Anastasia was woken up by what sounded like a loud bang, from outside of the Palace walls. Mashka! Mashka! She hesitantly whispered into her sisters ear. Marie jolted, and jumped up, rubbing her eyes, trying to take a furious swipe at Anastasia! Nastya, what is the meaning of this!, she said with exhaustion, her eyes half-opened. Anastasia pointed over towards their windows, which overlooked the palace gardens, and palace lake. Mashka, quickly wrapped her blanket around her form, and crept over to where Anastasia was pointing at…

Part VI, The secret flight to Livadia and the Sinking of the Tsarevaneshka

It was early in the morning, as each of the group woke up, and started to supervise the packing of all their things, before eating a large feast, of Russian-style breakfast foods. Most of them French, or European inspired. Nonetheless, they all gathered for their final farewell to Tsarskoye Selo, and St. Petersburg.

Mamma, Anastasia said, as the Imperial train silently rumbled past the Catherine Palace, and its magnificent gardens…Yes my young one? She said. Mamma, there was a loud bang that came from outside last night, and me, and Mashka saw flames, and smoke arising from the south end the Palace Gardens! She said with fear. Alexandra, nearly fainted when Anastasia said this! Nicky!!! Alexandra, screamed as she ran into his study onboard the train! Nicky!!! She said out of breath, fear in her eyes… Alicky, what's the matter, my dear wife? He said with hesitation at her disheveled look! Nicky, Anastasia told me just now, that there was some sort of explosion and fire, towards the southern parts of the palace park! Nicholas, stared wide-eyed in horror at her answer, and almost fell out of his chair!

The next, morning while opening the week's newspapers, She saw a terrifying image on the front page! The caption, and title read in Russian, that on April, 14th, 1919, the Grand Imperial Line's S.S. Tsarevaneshka, the pride of the Russian fleet, vanished with all souls onboard! She feverishly checked the names, of the passenger list which spanned all but four pages. Names of prominent, wealthy Russian noble families came up, and then it really hit her! eleven names, all baring relations to Nicholas, and her families, were printed in bold ink on the second page, in alphabetical order!

She looked over each of them, and collapsed crying on the floor! ALICKY!! What has happened, why are you on the floor, what is wrong, said Nicholas as he helped his distraught wife into a chair. She threw in his hands the crumbled pages of the newspaper, she had been looking at…

He read the crumbled up text, and let out a loud gasp of fear, he read each name, over and over again, all eleven of them.

Olga Alexandorovna Romanova, former Grand Duchess

Xenia Alexandorovna Romanova, former Grand Duchess

Cyril Alexandrovich Romanov, former Grand Duke

Sandro, husband of Xenia

Elizaveta Feodorovna Romanova, Wife of deceased Grand Duke Sergei Alexandrovich Romanov, sister of Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna Romanova

Victoria of Battenburg, sister of Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna Romanova

Mikhail Alexandrovich Romanov, Brother of Tsar Nicholas Alexandrovich Romanov II

Sophie Buxoveheden, confidant of the Tsarina

Anna Vyrubova, confidant of the Tsarina

Alexandra, Queen of England, sister of Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna Romanova

….and the names read on….

The next morning, a new news bulletin came, in across, the radio, that the liner carrying eleven former imperial family members, including the former Queen of England, and a German princess, had been destroyed by three torpedoes, and had sunk in fifty minutes, right outside the former Great Palace at Peterhof!

The next reading, was of the survivor list…

It read only a handful of passengers survived the devastating explosions that ripped through the liners hull!

The eleven names that Nicholas had read were in the survivor list, his wife happily kissed and hugged him with tears in her eyes, and gave a sigh of relief! They both sent for the eleven surviving members, of the family, including the Queen, Marie's beloved sister, to stay with them at Livadia, until further instruction.

It was a happy reunion as eleven former royal, and imperial persons greeted the refugees at the white-marbled Livadia! Oh Alexandra! Marie, cried as she hugged her elder sister, and cried with happiness! Alexandra, ran to her grand children, and her son, and kissed and hugged them all! Victoria, and Ella, consoled their sister in a chair, and helped Alexandra into her sitting room, where all the people were.

Cyril, a hated, and despised traitor of the family sincerely, and tearfully hugged his cousins, begging for their forgiveness, in his scandalous marrying of Ducky. Nicholas and Alexandra accepted, and received him with open arms. Olga, and Xenia along with Xenia's husband, reunited with glee along with their brother!

Uncle Misha!, the young one's happily cried, as they barreled through, to hug him, and reunite in happiness. Everyone laughed, and cried at the same time! The survivors told of their harrowing experience, about the explosions, and the flooding, and the escape on the lifeboats. Suddenly… ALEXANDRA!!! Two weak voices, yelled with tears rolling down their cheeks…ANNA, SOPHIE!!! The tsarina yelled in disbelief as she ran toward her two best friends, ones that stuck by her in her final days at the House of Special Purpose! They happily hugged, and pecked each other on the cheek, and all sat down with the rest of the group, for tea and a rather large luncheon!

The next few days, the family and their guests unpacked luggage and trunks, and jewelry boxes, while the young children all went into the courtyard to play, and watch the sun set…

Part VII, The escape to America

The family was urgently given a message by the Imperial Guard, that in the fort night, all the occupants of the palace were to pack all their belongings, and possessions to board the Imperial Yacht Standart, for the long journey to Marseilles, and then off on a luxury liner to the United States.

The family said solemn, and somber good byes to Russia, and their servants, and their home away from home, the Livadia Palace on the elegance that was the Crimean Peninsula. They all climbed onto the yacht, and got comfortable as it raced to the port of Marseilles, where the luxury liner, S.S. Paris, was waiting for all of them.

The French president and his wife, along with the Russian prime minister, and his wife, and thousands of other Russian émigrés, of noble personage, and royal imperial connection, and another hundred of displaced refugees of the Russian upheaval, boarded the ocean liner, along with the family. Everyone said goodbye, to their homes, and tearfully accepted their fate of moving to America, where there was no Monarchy, or Autocracy!

As the Paris, raced to New York, a bomb exploded, in the Engine Room, as the thousands aboard set into a panic, and started to flee the liner, which by now was submerged at the head!

Nicky!!! Marie cried, as water raced up the corridor, and flowed around her dress, making it difficult to move! Mamma he yelled, as he barreled through the band of panicking people to rescue is mother!

They worked their way up to the Upper Promenade Deck, where water was sloshing at the forward end of the deck…chairs and tables rumbled by as they slid off the deck and into the blue ocean…beds, trunks, glasses, plates, davits, benches, anything not bolted to the floor crashed forward, and pushed the ship under even faster!

Nicholas, Alexandra, Marie, Anastasia, Alexei, Olga, Tatiana, the Dowager Empress, Aunty Olga, and Xenia, Uncle Misha, Aunty Ella, Victoria, Alexandra, Queen of England, Queen Mary, George V of, King of England, their children, Sandro, Xenia's husband, Cyril, Sophie, and Anna, the French president and his wife, the Russian prime minister and his wife, and hundreds of others clung to life boat oars as they watched their home away from home settle sharply on an angle into the deep ocean! It flipped over, knocking off its four funnels, and its masts. Gurgles, and geysers erupted as the liner upended, sending cranes, and railing pieces into a freefall!

They all stared in disbelief, as the ship blew up, shrouding them in a deep, black smog, which made it difficult to breath! The black fog lifted, revealing a groaning, creaking, burned-out hulk, slowly being consumed by the bubbling ocean! Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared in the disappearing fog! A huge monster of a ship, with graceful lines, and elegant structures. It was the American luxury liner, Atlantic, coming to their rescue! The survivors, boarded the huge liner, and settled in amongst them, 3,000 European refugees!

The liner, finally docked into New York late on the next morning. Journalists, the President of the United States, Woodrow Wilson, The privileged society of New York, and Philadelphia, watched as thousands of people disembarked, at the peer!

Alexandra, and her children were crowded by photographers, and newspaper editors! Please!!! Nicholas, bellowed to the people, Please let my family, ALL OF THEM PASS WITH OUT ANYTHING, or ANYONE IN THEIR WAY, Nicholas kindly bellowed. The groups of excited journalists, pushed back, as Nicholas escorted his fragile wife, his children, his mother, his sisters, brother, cousins, and Alexandra's family, her sisters. A familiar face looked at Alexandra's as she ran toward it…ERNIE!!! She cried, as her older brother, the former Grand Duke Ernest of Hesse Darmstadt, ran over to her and hugged her, and cried out with joy! They all spent the night at the Plaza Hotel, and for the first time were getting used to their new home.

Part VIII, The Imperial Marriage

Olga, excitedly was helped into her wedding dress, as she gossiped, and laughed with her mother, and sisters. Olga, my oldest, already being married, and to an American! Alexandra cried out with joy, she hugged her daughter, and kissed her forehead. The procession followed, Alexei, being the ring bearer, and Anastasia being the flower girl. Marie and Tatiana being Olga's bride's maids. Her soon to be husband, a rich and polite American Tycoon, by the name of Rockefeller, heir to an amazing and enormous fortune!

The Tsar, and his wife tearfully waved goodbye, as the happy couple, went off on their honeymoon. Two years passed, pictures of a chubby, rosy-cheeked baby girl, and boy with their parents showed with delight, passed through into the hands of Nicholas, and Alexandra at their country estate in Hyde Park, New York.

Four years later, Tatiana, and her fiancé, the Grand Duke Nicholas Alexandrovich Constanovich III, were married, and went to live very close to their mother, in a huge newly-built villa near the Hyde Park Mansion.

Ten years later, Marie the shy Romanov daughter, had her dreams come true. An American officer of the United States, by the name of Edward Von Dealonn, asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted, and fully clad in military honors, and the Imperial Sash, and star regiment, he kissed her under a beautiful outdoor wedding, with roses and lilacs, Marie in a beautiful, stunning white gown, studded with diamonds, and pearls. She wore a beautiful white tiara, with a crown of pearls on the rim of it. Two years again passed, and pictures of not two, not three, not four, not five, not six, but seven beautiful children, four girls, and three boys, all named after yours truly:

Tatiana Nicholaievna Romanova Von Dealonn, II

Marie Nicholaievna Romanova Von Dealonn, III

Olga Nicholaievna Romanova Von Dealonn, III

Anastasia Nicholaievna Romanova Von Dealonn, II

Nicholas Nicholaievich Romanov Von Dealonn, III

Alexander Nicholaievich Romanov Von Dealonn, III

Alexei Nicholaievich Romanov Von Dealonn, III

Anastasia, the youngest daughter of the former Tsar, and Tsarina went to acting auditions, and became a leading actress in the movies, and comedic runs! She married the future tycoon, of the Shipping Empire, the Atlantic Line. His name was J.P. Morgan, III, and they had three beautiful children together, and lived in Maine, in a sprawling newly-built blue and white European-style Palace that over looked the bay.

Alexei the last of the Romanov children, married into a rich family, related to his mother's side. He divorced unhappy with his marriage, and then married again, to a beautiful American socialite, who came from a wealthy parentage! She accepted his hand in marriage, and they had a grand-scaled wedding procession. The ailing Tsar, sickened from a stroke, and his fragile, yet healthy wife, were dressed in full Imperial dress, His sisters looked on in joy, and laughed, and awed, when he kissed his bride, rather long if I'd say so myself! Dowager Empress Marie, now at a old, and ripe age settled in a mansion in the privileged part of Philadelphia. She died in 1928, a happy, and content women, still one of the most powerful figures in Russian History.

Alexandra, and Nicholas both died before Alexei and Madeline's fourth child was born, at great age. They were buried together, as they always were to the very end, in the Alexander Palace, At Tobolsk, At Yekaterinburg, On the Olympia, At Livadia, On the Titanic, On the Paris, On the Atlantic, and now at las tin their peace, never to go through hurt, or pain but to finally be in God's warming grace and eternal love, Amen.


End file.
